Marrying a Stranger
by BrownEyesBtch
Summary: Instead of the Hunger Games Panem has decreed that every citisen will marry on the year they will turn 24 with a match that will be chosen by the government to have the perfect pair. The problem is is that some people match yet they do not fall in love so what happens when Katniss, Haymitch and Gale meet their matched? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me after a binge watch of Game of Thrones and i was thinking how about we do a arranged marriage but here in the Hunger Games series. I really wanted to see what it would bring on and i hope that you will read this story and enjoy it. The couples in this story will be Peeta/Katniss, Haymitch/Effie and Gale/OC. Please give this story a chance. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Katniss laid wide awake in bed unable to fall asleep the whole night. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. It was 5:15 which was a reasonable hour to get up for a run. After her morning stretch Katniss got out of the bed and hoped into the shower. She let the warm water sooth her muscles which so tense. Nobody who turned or will turn 22 this year will be asleep at the moment. They all will be wide awake thinking what their future will bring to them. She had it better than some of the people from her District. Some where forced to move to an another side of the country. All alone without their families. Today is the day. Today they will meet the person they will have to spend their lives with as husband and wife. Why you ask?

About a century ago the biggest longest and the deadliest war had happened. The war lasted a whole 25 long years, the whole world was at war. Innocents from all countries were killed leaving only one third of the population alive to tell the tale. The damage was so bad that the every country big and small signed a treaty promising allegiance to each other and peace.

USA was taken over by a new government and it is now called Panem. The 50 states where turned into 13 districts and a Capitol. The economy was at its lowest point. The were jobs to be filled in but there were not enough people to do them so the government passed a law that declared anybody who turns 24 to be married in that year with a partner that the government have chosen for you. That is because they need to choose two people that will be compatible both mentally and physically together and eliminate the risk of divorce and bad relationships and to produce the most perfect offspring. In fact divorce is unheard of. Its only given under special circumstances

The government makes every young person do series of test in the beginning of February and on those they chose the best partner for you. On 22nd May you meet your future husband or wife in the justice building.

The girl moves to the districts that her future husband is from so Katniss is grateful that the person she will have to marry is from her districts so she is still close to her mother and sister. She thinks of her friend Madge who had to go District 2 last night.

Katniss was born and raised in District 12 yet she had no idea who her future husband might be. It was not the first time that she cursed her inability to socialise with people besides her best friends Gale and Haymitch and Madge who left yesterday. Maybe now she would know who her husband be. She knows it could not be either one of her best friends. They were all so alike that it was so unlikely. Bedside they were like her brothers so she was thankful that it would not be them.

Once the couple meets in the justice building the girls move to the guys house and from that day the couple has a month to get to know each other before they are presented with some dates to choose from to get married in the next month. The couple than has one year to get pregnant. Katniss leaned her head on the wall of the shower and sighed. She was not ready to become a mother yet and she was expected to have one within the year. Like the slogan said: "Provide Procreate Prosper." She remember her mother and her complication during Prims birth resulting her in inability to have any more children. Katniss was scared to have a child. Will she be a good mother. Can she look after a life that she created with a man she does not know yet. Katniss closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. She was panicking for no reason yet. Her father always said that everything works out the way its supposed to in the end.

Katniss opened her eyed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her grey eyes reminded her of her father and she felt a pang in her chest. She still is not over her father's death that was so sudden and unexpected and turned their lived upside down. Katniss cant think about it and she will not.

Katniss dressed and looked at her room again that was filled with boxes expect her bed and signed. It was her last night in the house. Katniss sat down and looked around her room and memories just swooped in her mind. Her father chasing after her dressed as a cowboy. Her mother braiding her hair. Prim and Katniss having fun in the room. The multiple sleepover with Madge. Getting drunk the first time and the two day hangover she had. Katniss let a lone tear slide down her cheek before she wiped it down and stop feeling sorry for herself. Its a start of something new and she needed to accept that.

Katniss needed to get out of the house, the walls were closing up on her. She needed a fresh air and calm her nerves down and she needed to stop thinking just for one moment. She went out for a run.

Katniss ran at full force for what she felt like hours when in was only 10 minutes. She pushed herself harder than she had ever felt before yet she loved the burning in her muscles it was something else that she was feeling instead if dread. Her lungs were screaming for air yet she still pushed harder just to see how fast can she go. Her head was clear of all of the thinks and she felt light and free. That id what she wanted from the run and when she got to the town square she stopped bending at the waist her had resting in her knees trying to catch her breath.

She stood up and took a swing of water after her breath went back to normal and she saw to figures walking up to her. She recognised them immediately, how can she not, they were her best friend Gale and Haymitch. Both were tall and and handsome and they both had olive skin dark hair and grey eyes just like her. In fact when they were still young they used to pretend that they are sibling they looked so similar.

"Who are my eyes seeing. Its our favourite shorty. Come on and give us a hug." Haymitch roared at her with him booming voice. Katniss had no choice but to smile at her best friend and she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

" I told you i am not short your just freakishly tall." Katniss said letting go if him and looking into his eyes that were full of mischief.

" I cant help it. I'm tall and handsome . I'm a Greek God." Haymitch said and dodges the punch that Katniss aimed at him.

Katniss looked at Gale who stood there not saying anything with a frown on his face. He was always the most quite of the group and the most brooding one. He hated the law and he wanted it gone but there was nothing that he could do. He was just one person in this big big world.

"You okay Gale." Katniss asked quietly looking concern.

"I wish there was no law and i did not marry someone who is a stranger to me. This law is bullshit and its not right!" Gale exclaimed and looked away from the group with an angry look.

"You need to let it go man. I told you before. There is nothing that you can do that will change the law. People were forced to marry long before you were born and they will be forced to marry long after you die. You just need to accept what it is." Haymitch said with an annoyed look on his face.

"So what you are okay with spending the rest of your life with a girl you have never met. What if she is ugly. What if you don't like her. What is she a prepy goody to shoes from the Capitol who will teach you about your table manners" Gale finished with a Capitol accent at the end and narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Do you have to be such an asshole. I am worried without your snarky comments so stop and shut up. What if your actually going to fall in love with her and be happy. You don't know what will happen so stop whining like a little bitch." Haymitch said.

"I doubt it." Gale murmured and Haymitch was about to say something more but Katniss decided to step in at that moment.

"Ok guys cut it off. This is not the time to argue. We should be supportive of each other not fighting." Katniss said looking at her two best friends with a crossed look on her face. The guys looked down with a solemn look on their faces before looking at each other and saying sorry.

"I am sorry Gale i know you worried and i know how cranky you can be when your stressed out." Haymitch said getting a narrow look from his best friend and a sign.

"I am sorry too. I hope your woman will be a beauty." Gale said.

"I know she will. Did you see the way i look. I am the most beautiful man that ever walked the earth. Even if she is not the looker i can be beautiful for the both of us." Haymitch said earning a laugh from his two best friends

"I hope Madge will be ok. I hate to see she is with a guy that is not good for her." Gale said and looked worried earning a worried look from Katniss.

"Don't worry guys. She is Madge. She is the sweetest and nicest girl we have known and the guy will fall in love with her instantly." Haymitch said and earned a small smile from both of them.

"Ok i better go and get ready." Katniss said and all said goodbye and left in opposite ways.

When Katniss stepped through the door in her house she could smell coffee and breakfast; her mom must be up. When she went to the kitchen her mom was sitting down at the kitchen table with two cups of steaming coffee and smile in her face. Katniss sat down and her mother took her hands in hers.

"Tell me what you feeling honey?" she said and Katniss just looked at her mother who had gentle baby blue eyes surrounded by wrinkles and a smile on her face that made everything seem better.

"I am so scared mummy. I don't know how to react when i see him. I don't know how i am going to be able to live with a man let alone away from you. I don't know if I will be a good parent. Its to much. I can't handle this." Katniss let her feeling out

"Honey you are the strongest person i have ever met. You took over looking after this family after your father passed away. I was no use to you and your sister. You brought me back. You can achieve anything you want. You are a beautiful and smart young lady and i have the privilege of calling you my daughter. You will handle this." Her mother said and Katniss believed her. She never lied.

"When i met your father he was the handsome bad boy from the Seams and i was a merchants daughter. Who would have thought we could ever fall in love and it it happen. Once i got to know your dad i feel in love completely and this will happen for you to my sweet. Just wait and give yourself a chance to let yourself to fall in love." Her mother continued and they talked more than they should have had but Katniss did not care. Her mother was calming her down, telling her stories from when she was young. They laughed and they cried. It felt so good. Like they have created a new bond that they did not have before and Katniss was very grateful for that.

When they realise what time it was her mother helped Katniss get ready cause she was sure she will be late and she was. Even when she ran she was the last person to get the paper to see in which room she was in. Katniss looked at the paper and took a couple of deep breaths. She was parched but she did not have the time to get a drink yet. She was late as is it. She found the right room her and her heart jumped in her chest. This is was it. She will meet the person she will spend her life with. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her beating heart and opened the door to her new destiny.

 **So how was it. Should i continue this story or not. If yes please review if not please dont hate on the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Peeta and Katniss

"Peeta leave that cake and go and get ready or you will be late." Peeta herd his brother calling him from the front of the bakery. Peeta looked up from the cake he was frosting and at his father who had a small smile on his face. His bother was a nag just like their mother who died three years ago. Both Peeta and his father who looked so alike they could pass for brothers shook their heads.

His brother who had golden blond curls on his head popped his head back to them and stood there with his hands on his hips.

"You need to leave like right now, get your house ready and get ready yourself. There is no time. Sarah will already be there cleaning your house." Barley said and Peeta shook his head at his brother.

"Your wife does not have to clean my house i can do that all by myself." Peeta said crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

"Don't worry brother she has offered besides this day is hard enough for you without the worrying of the house." his brother waved Peeta off with his hand.

"Thank you Barley i really appreciate it." Peeta said standing up and washing his hands.

"No worries its all i can do before your life ends" Barley said laughing and clapped his brother on his arms.

Peeta's dad Kenneth and his brother laughed while Peeta just looked at them not impressed. His dad then stood and grabbed his son by the shoulder.

"Son i will tell you what i have said to your brothers before. And what my father said to me. Treat your woman with respect and she will respect you. Love your woman and she will love you. Listen to her and never go to sleep angry with each other cause you don't know if you will wake up." Kenneth said and Peeta smiled at hi had hugging him

"Thanks dad for that for everything. I really appreciate it. I'll go now or i will be late. See you guys tomorrow." Peeta called back when he was leaving. He drove to his house his palms were sweaty as he was so nervous. Its not everyday that you meet your future wife.

When he pulled up in front of his house he looked at it and smiled. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. His parent began saving up money for all of their three sons so that when the times comes they could but their dream house. Peeta worked at the bakery since he could remember and when he could really make money he saved every bit of penny that he could. So when he bought his house a couple month back he was so proud of it.

It was a beautiful two story house, well now its beautiful when i bought it, that was not the case. He bought the house very cheap because it was almost 300 years old which meant it as a building left from before the war and it was really run down. The leftover money that Peeta had from the house he used to renovate it.

Peeta could not been happier or more proud about it as now he could provide his future bride with a home that was in good shape. Its now grey and white and it hand an nice porch and porch swing. The house in front was full of flowers and it looked very colourful. Peeta could picture myself with my future wife sitting in the porch wing drinking sweet tea and looking at their children.

The upstairs of the house were a master bedroom with an en suit bathroom and three other bedrooms and a bathroom. The downstairs had a kitchen sitting room dining room small office space and a toilet. The house was on the verge of a forest and it was a nice and calm area and Peeta loved it. What Peeta loved the most about his house were morning where he would go outside and there were a bunch of forest animals just waiting for him to give them food. Peeta could not complain about the house and he just hoped that his future bride would love it just as much and call it home.

When Peet was walking up the steps to his parch he heard music and laughter coming from the house and he smiled. When Peeta opened the door a wonderful aroma of spices and herbs hit him and his mouth instantly watered. Peeta went into his kitchen and Sarah his sister inn law was dancing the my kitchen singing to a spatula. Sarah has married his brother Barley four years ago. She came from District 11 but she quickly accustomed to this district and Barley and Sarah fell in love completely. She was a very pretty dark skin girl with raven hair that was in a hair ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was one of the nicest people Peeta ever met and Peeta was glad that they were meant to be because they really fit like a glove. Joining her duet was her 3 year old daughter with two dark pig pigtails. Both girls were really into the song that they were singing and did not hear Peeta coming in and it gave him an opportunity to stare at the beautiful site and imagine that one day it would be his wife that would Peeta would be coming home to. Watching them two calmed Peeta greatly and he was very glad for that. When the song ended the girls gave a big bow both laughing at their antics. They only heard Peeta when he let out his own chuckle.

"Uncle Peeta, uncle Peeta." the little girl with pigtails ran to me.

"Hello my little Rue." Peeta scoped the little girl in his arms and kissed her all over the face. He loved his niece , maybe too much for his own good cause she used it to her advantage.

"Uncle Peeta i am all wet stop kissing me." She girl shrieked and Peeta looked at her with big shocked eyes.

"Never!" he said blowing a raspberry in her neck to which she laughed and screamed in her high pitch voice. Her mother stood by the counter holding her 8 moths old son who was now asking for attention extending his arms. Peeta swaped Rue for his nephew and cooed at the little boy.

"Hello Ira my sweet." Peeta said to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek to which he responded with gibberish. Both of them were so sweet and cute and Peeta wanted to have one of his own as soon as possible.

"So I have made Gumbo its on the stove and there is a Tiramisu in the fridge." Sarah said

.

"Really Sarah that is too much i could have made something or go out." Peeta said putting Ira in a basket.

"You are not welcoming your bride with takeout. She needs to be welcomed with a home cooked meal. Besides it gives you less to worry about and it is my way of paying you back for making me feel so welcomed here when i first came here. Well i should go before this little one is getting fussy. Good luck and remember just be yourself and she will have no choice but to love you." Sarah said with a smile planted a kiss on peeta's cheek and left.

Peeta then looked around the empty kitchen and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was getting nervous again. He closed his eyes and for what felt like a hundredths time prayed that all will work out well. That his marriage will not end like his parents. Peeta remembered when his mother smiled and was warm and when she hugged him. He remembered when his father and his mother were happy and in love. That all hanged when he was 5 years old and his mother lost the daughter she always wanted. She dies six moths after she was born. That turned his mother bitter and angry. His dad lost a daughter and a wife. Peeta's mom life was miserable and not even three healthy sons and a loving husband could help her so three years ago she took her own life. It might not be ideal but at least he ended her suffering.

Peeta shook his head and cleared his thoughts and went to get ready. He did not put on a suit but he put on slacks and a dress shirt. He wanted to look presentable. Far too soon Peeta was in a room where he was going to meet his future.

The room was on the smaller side with the walls filled with books from the bottom to the top. There was a window and next to it a table with two chairs as well as a leather sofa. It was not a very nice room visually and it seemed like it was closing up on him. There was a little bar in the corner of the room with drinks and snacks.

He was pacing the room and picking on the sleeves of his shirt. His palms were sweaty and he wiped them on the his slacks. He did not want to greet the girl with sweaty hands. He looked at the clock and the girl was already one minute late. He was here before the time so why this girl can't be. Peeta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His heart was beating faster than normal. He tired to calm down so he looked at some of the books and recognised some of the titles. The he heard the door opening and a girl panting.

"I am so sorry I am late. I lost track of time." The girl said and Peeta looked up from the book he was reading and his heart seemed to stop. He knew that voice. It was the voice of a girl he met in middle school, well he did not meet her he saw her sing at the assembly and his heart stopped the same way it did then.

He stood there rooted ground unable to move even an inch of his body. You see that day when he saw her at the assembly he wished that she could be his wife. He fell in love with her right then and knowing how stupid he was having those feeling to a girl he probably could not have. He closed his eyes trying to calm his heart down and get that stupid smile of his face so he will not scare her away.

He turned to look at the woman that just came into the room. She was still panting and was trying to catch her breath. The woman had olive skin that was glowing even in the dull day. She was not very tall maybe 5'2 at the most. She wore a navy lacy dress that accented her very gentle curves as she had more of a boyish figure. She wore black heels to accent her longer legs. Her hair was left down in gentle waves. She looked at Peeta with those grey doe eyes and he feel in love with her straight away. She gave him a shy small smile and Peeta returned it with one big one of his own.

"Hello its a pleasure to met you name is Peeta Mellark." He extended his hand for her to shake. His voice was calmer than he was on the inside but he did not want to show it. At least one of them needs to be calm.

"Hey I'm Katniss, its nice to meet you." She said in a small voice. She looked at Peeta from under her long dark eyelashes

"So do you want to sit down on the couch so we can get to know each other." Peeta said pointing the couch and Katniss just nodded.

"Do you want something to drink." Peeta offered.

"Water will be fine, thank you." Katniss said and watched as he turned around and poured the water. She took a deep breath of relieve. He was not upset at her for being late. She also needed to calm down a bit. Before she entered the room her heart was pounding in her chest making her tremble but less than five minutes with this man in the room and he felt almost normal. He had this calm energy around him and it made her relax. Katniss found her looking at Peeta's back. He had a blue shirt that really showed off his muscled and Katniss could not look away from the back. It was nice and muscular.

Katniss looked down and blushed a little. She was checking this guy out before even knowing him. It was not a secret that this man was very attractive. With his ashy blond hair falling with in waves over his baby blue eyes. He was not overly tall like both of her friends but she was very muscular and very handsome.

He was walking over to her and handed her the water.

"I am so sorry for being late. I was talking to my mother and i lost track of time." Katniss began to explain but Peeta just raised his hand up to silence her.

"It is fine Katniss really. I barely noticed. Your here now." Peeta said with a smile to which Katniss had no chance but to return. She did not smile much around strangers but Peeta had this effect on her. She did not understand what was happening with her own body. Normally she would not even engage with people and when she did she was shifty and nervous but with Peeta it was all very different. She felt calm and relaxed and on top of that she felt really attracted to him which made her look down at the glass she was holding to hide the blush she had on her face.

When Katniss regained the courage to look back at him both gave a nervous chuckle neither knowing what to say. It is not every day that you meet a person you are supposed to marry for the first time. Peeta not taking his eyes from the beautiful creation in front of him spoke first.

"Okay lets just forget for a minute that were a going to marry each other in about two moths time. Lets try and be friends." Peeta said trying to defuse the tension making Katniss looked up at him.

"Well i have never been good at making friends." Katniss said with a sigh.

"Well let just try and get to know each other. It helps if you know the person." Peeta said with a chuckle.

"Well there is not much to me just that i am very stubborn and a workaholic." Katniss said with a small smile

"Well you know Katniss with friendship we have to know the deep stuff about each other." Peeta said

"The deep stuff?" Katniss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know the deep stuff. Like what is your favourite colour?" Peeta said with a smile

"Wow you have crossed the line." Katniss said and both started laughing.

"So i really want to know what is it? Peeta asked

"Green that's my favourite colour. I love the woods and the tress. What about you." Katniss said.

"Well i love orange. You know when the sun is setting and the sky turn into those different colours the muted colour is the one i love the most." Peeta said and Katniss nodded. They both looked into each other eyes and lingered for loner than they normally wood. Katniss was the first to break away.

"So this place does not have a variety of choice in the food department but if you were as nervous as i was than i bet you did not eat yet. Shall we get going." Peeta said wiping his hands in his slack.

"You did not look nervous at all but yes i am starving." Katniss said

"Trust me I was nervous but i am good at hiding it. Come on lets go." Peeta said helping Katniss to stand up.

The drive to Peeta's house was short but they talked all the way to the house. When Peeta parked his house an Katniss looked at it it took her breath away. The house looked beautiful.

"Wow Peeta you did a brilliant job with this house. I remember it before." Katniss said looking at the house and getting out of the car.

"Well it was not easy but i am proud of it." Peeta said with a sense if pride.

"Well the house looks amazing. I remember when i was little i was dared to get into that house on Halloween but i chickened out." Katniss said laughing

"And now you are going to live in this house" Peeta said

"Well the house looks awesome so i am not afraid of it now. So what made you chose to buy this house." Katniss asked curious

"Well i have an eye for beauty and i saw potential in the house. I got it very cheap besides its in the edge of the woods so you have what you love close to you." Peeta showed her the back of the house and Katniss loved it.

"i love this house Peeta, its beautiful." Katniss said and Peeta smiled

They got inside and Peeta gave her a tour of the house. Katniss fell in love with house completely. She loved everything about it but the most she loved that the house was at the edge of the woods were she can go and gather fruits and mushrooms.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate and talked more. Katniss was surprised how easy it was to talk to Peeta and tell him about herself and her family. She laughed so much, more than she had since her father died. It was nice just to let go off all the walls that she build over the years and just talk and laugh. Peeta was special because he did not press to talk about anything personal yet it just flowed out.

Soon Katniss stuff came to the house and Peeta helped her to get them in the house. She would be sleeping in one of the bedroom for now but she did not mind. She went to sleep late in the night cause she just could not stop talking to Peeta. When she closed the door to the her room she found that she missed Peeta already. She did not want to say goodbye to him.

When she laid in bed and closed her eyes she dreamed about black haired and blond children running around the house laughing and screaming and she decided it was not a bad future.

 **So what did you think about this chapter. Was it good? Are you happy that she was with Peeta cause i am. Next chapter Haymitch/Effie meeting. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you so much for the wonderful reviews i got from you in both previous chapter. It seemed like the last chapter i just wanted to post it that i forgot to thank you for the reviews. In the reviews two people pointed to me (not in a bad way) that my story reminded them of a book series called Matched. I however did not even hear about them before that but they sound interesting but i would rather not do it now. I want my story to be purely my own. Anyhow thanks once again and lets crack on!**

 **Chapter 3: Haymitch and Effie**

After Haymitch got home from his run and closed the doors of his house he realised how nervous he really was. Haymitch always made a joke out of this whole marriage thing. Not because he found it funny but because he did not have a great example of a marriage growing up. He did not want his marriage to look the way his parents did.

Haymitch's father was an alcoholic and a drug addict and he was very abusive. Growing up he remembered being huddled up in the corner holding his little brother watching as his parents argued all night long. There was never never enough money to buy food in the house and there were days when they went to bed starving. His mother tried to reason with their father begging him for money to buy food and to stop buying his precious white powder. That resulted in his mother being beaten to a bloody pulp. There were nights when beating his mother was enough but some night it was not and then he and his brother were the target. He would beat them up and to this day they carry the scars on their body to prove it.

One fateful day when Haymitch's father came home angry, very angry. He was just fired from work and that meant that his money supply ended. He was the angriest that Haymitch ever seen. At the time only Haymitch was present at home as his mother had to take Remus to the doctors. At the time Haymitch had feared for his life. He was only 14 at the time and his father punched and kicked and hit him with a belt for so long that he passed out from the pain. He does not remember that part but his father set the house on fire with. When his mother came home and saw the fire she called the fire department. Haymitch them woke up in a hospital with burn on his arms and his back. His left arms was broken and a couple of ribs as well as his nose. He had welts all over his body and had a mild concussion. His father was taken to custody and sentence to 25 years in prison but that bastard could not take it and killed himself after two months.

It was not easy for them but they have made it. They got the money from the insurance and were able to buy a small two bedroom house. From then Haymitch became the head of the family and took care of them. Haymitch had opened his own building company with his best friend Gale and he was stable financially so he cold help his brother get through law school and help his mother.

Haymitch sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands and took a couple of deep breaths. He was more like his father than he liked to admit look wise and personally wise. They were both very determined in what they do and very stubborn in their ways and did not like to admit that they were wrong. The worst part that Haymitch hated that he go from his father is his temper. The smallest thing would set him off and he would get into this blinding rage where he would see nothing but red. That scared him so much. He never want to put his family through what he had to see and experience. He would be dammed in he hurt his kids. To help with his anger he would run and box. He needed an outlet.

Haymitch looked up at he heard his door being opened and he saw his mother who stood there looking at him and smiling. She was a small woman with blond hair and and the warmest brown eyes ever and most kind smile. Haymitch lived for that smile

"Whatever you are thinking you better stop it right now. I will not have you comparing yourself to that monster that i had to marry. You are not your father Haymitch and you will never be capable of doing what he has done to us. You are caring and loving and can make everyone laugh like no one else i have ever met. You even make Gale smile." they both chuckled knowing that Gale was very broody. Haymitche's mother took his head in her hand and made him look at her " You are a good man. You took care of me and your brother when you were just a teenager. Every girl would be so lucky to call you her husband. I couldn't be more proud of you even if i tired."

"How can you be so sure i will not end up like my father." Haymitch asked looking away from his mother.

"Are you saying that i do not know my own son who mind you i have pushed out for 36 hours all by myself. Haymitch you are my light in the dark and your heart is so big that you cannot hurt anybody." His mother smiled and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Haymitch and his mother both had matching smile on their faces.

"So what do you want me to cook for you. I know you are still not very good in that department." His mother said chuckling at her sons inability to even boil water.

"I was just gonna take her to the new Italian place." Haymitch said leaning back on the sofa.

"How can you not present your future wife with a home cooked meal. Honey i will cook for you." His mother said and standing up and getting ready to cook.

"Mom its fine you don't have to cook." Haymitch said not wanting his mother to cook for him. He health was not as it used to be.

"Nonsense, you sit next to me and lets talk while i will cook." She stood up and started looking in the freezer. Haymitch just smiled. There was no use arguing with his mother as she was a very stubborn creature. Maybe he wasn't so alike his father after all.

Effie sat at the floor of her hotel room. All around her were her clothes. They were on the bed on the floor. Everywhere. Any other day she would have a heart attack at the state her clothes were in. They were not some store bought clothes. They were from the top stylist from the capitol. She had her head in her hand and her face were covered in tears. Effie looked around her and screamed in frustration. She did not know what to put on.

It was not like she had any problem with putting an outfit together. She was a fashion designer for crying out line. She had two successful shows and one planned six months from now. People in the Capitol were wearing her clothes and demanded more. What is wrong with her? Well she knew what is wrong with her. She wanted to impress her future husband. She wanted to make him fall in love with her. She wanted love like they had in the romance books that she read all her life. Effie was a romantic at heart and all she wanted was to love someone and be loved in return. The same love that her brother experienced when he married his wife.

Efffie's parent never loved each other. They were one of the many couples in the country that were just together because of the law. This was an issue with a lit of couples in Panem. They may be matched in theory but it did not work like that in reality. Effie's parent did not like each other very much only talking to each other when they have to. As long as she remember they had not even slept in the same bedroom, hell they practically lived in separate houses. As the law required each couple to have at least two children they did just that. They had her older brother Leo and Effie and that was it. The only thing that her parents had in common with each other was that they both loved their children fiercely. Neither were happy with each other and Effie wanted to avoid that. She wanted to love her husband and she wanted her husband to love her.

Her family were one of the richest in the country and Effie was used to having nice things and having everything that she want in her life. She wanted a pony for her fifth birthday and she got it. She wanted to be a fashion designer and her father made it happen. No one believed in her. They all thought that she was a daddies girl and that was one of her request and daddy made it happen. They all took it as a joke until they have actually saw her clothing line at a fashion show. Now everyone want to wear her in the Capitol.

There was no question that the Capitol was the richest out of all the Panem. Most people living there were rich or very rich. It was full of glamour and social gathering that were the talk of the whole country. Effie was very surprised with herself of how little she cared that she would have to move to a District that was one of the poorest in the country. Off course there were fears that she would stick out and would find it hard to fit it but Effie was able to adapt to the situations and she would be fine with that.

There was also the fear that her husband might resent her. She was making a lot of money and if she made more than her husband what would he his opinion about that. Fashion was something that she loved very dearly and she could not give that up for anyone.

There was a buzz from the left next to her and it was her mom who was calling.

"Hi mommy." Effie said in a helpless voice.

"Oh honey please calm down. You have this tendency of going miles at an hour and think of the worst scenarios. I have prayed for you and all for your brother that you will not end up like me in a loveless relationship and it paid off for your brother and it will pay off for you too." Her mother said in a gentle voice.

"How can you be so sure mom? What if i end up like you and dad. The only thing i have dreamt of is being in love." Effie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know my child you always have been a hopeless romantic and no guy would be foolish and not love you. You are unique Effie and it is very hard not to love you. The only thing that was good out of my marriage to your father was you and your bother and i love you both so much. You have brought light to my life. You may think that your father and i never loved but that is not true. We were in love before we got married just not with each other. We both loved other people and that love was to big and too strong to get over and love someone else." Effie wiped her tears and listened to her mother.

"Oh mommy i am so sorry for you. I only wish that in another life you can be together and be happy." Effie said

"I have my children and my grandchildren i am happy my child and soon i will have more and that is what i have to look forward to. For me it was not meant to fall in love with my husband but you have another future my sweet. You will be in love and you will be happy." Effie's mother said and Effie had to believe that. She just had to if she wanted it to become true.

"Thank you mommy. I love you so much." Effie said

"I love you too my sweet daughter. Call me as soon as you can." Effie's mother said

"I will. Talk to you soon." Effie said and hangup the phone. She stood from the ground and began packing. Soon people will come and get her bags and move it to her new house.

Two hours later Effie was standing in front of the mirror looking fabulous. She chose white pussy bow colour collar shirt and a plated skirt.Effie left he hair down in natural curls and put on a natural make up on. She was glad with her appearance and she must say that she looked good and she felt confident.

When Effie entered the room she did not particularly like it. It was too dirty for her taste. She saw the layers of dust on the shelves and particles in the air. The room smelled old as well. She would clean it if she had the time. Her fingers were just itching to clean. She always did that when she was nervous or upset. She cleaned.

Effie swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her skirt. At least she wanted to look nice and neat. When the door opened a man with a voice that send shivers down her spine entered the room while curing under his breath. The door was stuck and he opened it with a force and with a force he closed it. When he turned around he stood at there and looked at her and she looked at him.

Effie liked what she had seen. The man was extremely tall and he was lean and muscular. He wore dark jeans and a dark shirt and she could see the outline of every muscle he had. He had dark hair that were combed to the back. He was handsome she could see that but the most that she liked about him as his eyes. They were dark grey. she could not turn her eyes away from them.

When Haymitch saw the woman that was standing in front of him he was pleasantly surprised. She was very pretty. She stood there wearing a very neat outfit. She had a very nice figure with gentle curves just like he like but her legs. Wow they were going for miles and miles. Her golden hair looked like they were silky and he wanted to touch it. She had nice plum lips and her baby blue doe eyes stared at him just like she was staring at her.

Effie stood there looking at him and she felt like she was rooted to the ground. She needed to snap out of it. Like right now.

"Hello, my name is Effie how are you." She said quickly extending her hand. She mentally slapped herself. What is that. A work interview. Haymitch woke up from his trace as soon as he hear her speak. He recognised the Capitol accent. He looked at her extended.

"I'm Haymitch. I'm good thanks. So how are you finding District 12" He said with a smirk and shook her hand which she retracted quickly an put them behind her back.

"I have not seen much beside my hotel room but the people are very nice here. Much nicer then they are in the Capitol." Effie said with a nervous smile.

"Yea well they are not as stuck up here as they are in the Capitol." Haymitch said. Everybody knew that the Copitolian people only cared about the money.

"Not every one is stuck up in the Capitol. There are some nice people there as well." Effie said with narrowed eyes.

"So you mean to say that there are people that can look past their wallet and see other stuff and what is going on in their country." Haymitch said not knowing why he was mean to the woman he just met. He did not know her and he was judging her by the impression that he had of the place where she came from.

"Yes they are and if you can see past your hate that some people are caring and nice." Effie said and crossed her eyes and turned around from him. Haymitch took a deep breath of annoyance. He sat down on the couch and wiped his face in frustration.

"Look Effie i am sorry ok. It's just some people are starving and they do nothing to help and i took my anger on you just because you come from there." Haymitch said. Effie sighed and turned around but her arms were still crossed.

"I know that the Capitol has a bad reputation but not all people are bad. Some of us do care about other and try and make a difference." Effie said

"I know i have a tendency to say stupid stuff when i am nervous." Haymitch said with a nervous laugh and Effie smiled at him. That sight brought a jolt to Haymitch's heart.

"It is okay. We all say stupid things sometimes." Effie said and sat down next to Haymitch and from then on the conversation went uphill. They talked and talked and laughed and they were getting on absolutely fine.

When Haymitch took Effie to their new house, a house that he build himself and when he saw the look on her face that showed awe, he felt proud. Proud that his work was appreciated by a person from a would go on and on about the constitution and the interior and what could have been done with it and Haymitch liked that she was making plans already.

The conversation was perfect until Haymitch blew it up again.

"So your father is Raymond Trinket, the one who basically stole money from the poor and got richer himself." Haymitch said and Effie's eyes turned steel from anger.

"He did not steal from anyone. It was his business partner that did that. My father had nothing to do with it." Effie said with anger seeping from every word.

"So you mean to say that he did not know about it? Can you explain how he got so much money that very year." Haymitch said

"He made a great deal, he did not steal from anybody and he never will. You can believe what the press says and not me but i am going to bed." Effie said and stormed out of the room.

Haymitch sat down at the kitchen island and cursed his big mouth? Why did he always say the wrong thing? Why could just not shut up?

Effie laid in bed and cried. She cried because Haymitch hates the Capitol she knew that and she was from there. She was worried that the District will not accept her when she should be worried about her future husband. He will never accept her and she can kiss her happy life goodbye.

Haymitch stood in from of her door wanting to apologize to her but he heard her sobbing and he closed his eyes. He will make that up to her tomorrow.

 **So how was it? Was it a good Hayffie moment. It seemed that they always fight and they always will. Lets hope that their relationship can ho uphill from now on. I know this was brief but all i wanted from this chapter was to introduce the character but do not worry after the meeting with Gale and his bride I will explore each relationship seperately and when they are all together and i believe that brings a great new dynamics now that everyone is the same age. Next chapter i will be introducing my OC who will be with Gale. Please review, i want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you go another chapter. I want to apologise for the long absence but I was stuck on this story and particular this chapter cause I did not know how to write it. I knew tat I did not want them to work at first and slowly get there but I was stuck on how to present that in the first meeting and my motivation was the review I had from a Guest that wanted to read this story and now here it is. Hope you like it and please review.**

 **Chapter 4: Gale and Jolene**

A girl stood in her hotel room looking out the window and out at the district that will be her home from now on. District 12 her new home. It was quite beautiful having and it felt more homey than her home in District 2. it was much more smaller and more greener that is for sure. A shiver ran down the girls back as she rubbed her hands and tried to calm down. She was about to meet her future husband. See the man that she will have to spend the rest of her life with. The man that she will have to have her children with and that thought scared her so much she alone was surprise.

"Calm yourself down Jolene. You are strong and independent. You are fearless. You are not afraid." Jolene said to herself and tried a couple of breathing exercises. It was the first time that she was scared of something.

From a very young age Jolene was not scared of anything. She had three older brother how could she be scared of anything. She climbed the highest threes, she jumped from cliffs, she jumped from an aeroplane, she rode a motorcycle. There wasn't anything that she was afraid off yet the meeting of her future husband scared her beyond compare. It was something that she herself have not experienced before. She was far away from her loving family that she could fall back on. It was beyond her.

"What the fuck are you saying Jo. Nothing is beyond you. You are not some princess that need to be saved. You are your own salvation. No man will have any control over you." She said and looked in the mirror and smiled.

She was not a classic beauty like the magazine present with clear porcelain skin, slim body and a tight gap. No she has long copper hair that fell down her back in waves and lose curls. She had pale but freckly face that she thought looked quite cute her freckles extended to her shoulders and arms. She had an upturned nose and full pale pink lips. Her body was not size zero also. Yes she was slender but she had curves. Yes she had and ass and tits and she liked it. She liked that she was bigger than most girls and had curves. Although it took her some time to accept her body but she did in the end and she was happier than ever.

"What are you going to wear Jo?" She said and she looked at her clothes. She looked around and saw her skinny black jeans and a sleeveless white tank top with a leather jacket. She put on her knee high high heeled biker boots and she left her hair let down and liked the way she looked. It wasn't too casual and too dressed up. She poured some whiskey and downed it before she left her room and went to the justice building where she would meet her future husband.

On the way there she looked around the town and admired the beauty of the town. It had this old feeling about it and Jolene wished she took her camera with her to take pictures. Jolene loved art in every form. She loved to paint and sketch but her true love was photography. She takes pictured of everything cause there is beauty in everything.

When Jolene entered the justice building and the officials directed her in the room she will meet her husband she knew she was five minuted late. She was so busy admiring the town that she had lost track of time so upon entering the first words she uttered to her future husband were of apology.

"I am so sorry I am late. I just lost a track of time admiring your town." She said entering the room to see that I the corner of the room by the window stood a man stiff as a statue and was facing away with her. Instantly Jolene recognised that the man had quite the impressive physique standing above 6 feet and his shirt showing off his muscular frame.

"What is there to admire. Its just a small town with nothing to show for." The man said in a cold and raspy voice. Jolene was stunned at the hostility in his voice. It is not like she meant to be late. Jolene quickly put her walls up and closed the door with a little more force than needed to and crossed her arms on her chest. She could be a mean bitch as well.

"Well I beg to differ. I found the town very interesting and very beautiful. It is not my fault that you are blind." Jolene said still standing next to the door. The man was still standing with her back to her as she scoffed and that pissed her off.

"So are you gonna honour me with your front or am I going to speak to your back for the rest of the day." Jolene said sarcastically and the man turned around and her mouth got suddenly very dry. Much to her annoyance the man was very handsome. He had beautiful olive skin that contrasted so beautifully with his silver eyes. His hair was short but it was dark and wavy. He had a straight nose and lips that were more so on the thin side yet still very kissable. That face would do wonders for her camera but she s much as she found the man attractive the hard look on his face and the cold stare that he was giving her were a warning enough that they would not have an easy road together. She matched his cold stare and the look of distaste on her face.

Gale stood by the window and waited for his future bride he got angry that she was late. All of five minutes late. Gale hated being late and expected punctuality of everyone else. It was something that annoyed him to no end and now his future bride is already late. Future bride. Those words made him sick to no end. He hated that idea that his wife would be chosen for him. That he was robbed of that choice. He wanted to chose the person he spend the rest of his life with by himself. He still remembered this morning when his mother was waiting for him at the house.

 _Flashback_

 _Gale came into the house and slamming his front door shut wanting to punch something or someone for the fact that he cannot marry the woman that he really wanted._

" _You need to watch your attitude young man and act your age." his mother Hazel said to him coming out of the kitchen wiping her hand on the dishcloth and throwing it away at the hamper. Gale looked at his mother with a hard look but then looked down knowing that he will hit him if he did. Hazel was a loving mother but she needed her children to behave and not act like spoiled brats so she used tough love with them_

" _I hate this mom and I can't help it. Its just so stupid and unfair." Gale said and Hazel looked at Gale and sighed._

" _Well life is not fair son, you should know that more than anyone. Do you think that your dad and I loved each other straight away. No we did not. I hated him and wanted to punch his cocky face everytime he said something to me and he was in love with somebody else just lie you are." At Gale's shocked face Hazel showed Gale to sit down at the sofa and he did._

" _You are more like you father than you know. He was also in love with somebody else before we got married. She was blonde and charismatic and so beautiful it hurt to look at her and he loved her yet they were not matched. We were matched together and she was matched with someone in the Capitol. She was happy in love and we were miserable for month together. He resented me and I never felt like I was enough son. I got pregnant and the whole pregnancy we tried to get to know each other. We became friend but it was until Rory was born that we fell in love. Son all I am saying is that love will not happen straight away but it will happen one day and it will be stronger than what you are feeling for Katniss right now. I need you to trust me on that." Hazel took Gale's hand in her small ones and Gale gave her one of his rare smiled. He touched his cheek and shook her head._

" _Okay enough with the heavy now. If you will be less then civil to your new wife I will kick your ass so hard you will not be able to sit on it for a month." Hazel said and Gale chuckled but he knew that under that joking tone there was truth to the words that she said._

" _I cooked something for you cause I know that you can't now go and get ready ad dress nicely. We want her to be awed by you. Well she will be anyway cause you got my looks." Hazel said and Gale gave a full belly laugh. His mother was something else and he loved her more than anything._

" _I love you mom." Gale said and kissed her on the check before heading upstairs to get ready._

 _End Flashback_

So now that he was here he was trying to keep him promise to his mom but she was late and he was already pissed. Not only his bride is not Katniss she also had a flaw that he hated already. So when she came into the room apologising and told him that she was admiring the town and lost track of time he was pissed. Why could she not admire the tow on any other day. Its not like they were about to meet the person that they will spend their futures with. He was pissed and he was nervous and he tried to suppress the fact that her voice send shivers down her spine because he knew that her raspy voice could bring him to his knees all alone. He kept his voice cold and distant not knowing that his walls were up and they will probably be not down any time soon.

When Gale turned around and saw her he raised an eyebrow. The young woman next to him was very attractive with her red hair and piercing green eyes but her body was out of control. She had curves just the way he never knew he liked he had to look down or he would have to do something he was not ready for and he was not sure he will ever be able to let go his love for Katniss so it was better just to be an asshole

"So like what you see?" Gale asked with a raised eyebrow mirroring his stance with his arms crossed. The woman next to him just laughed and shook her head.

"What a obnoxious jerk who think he's al that. No I do not like what I see and I would appreciate it if we could move this along and just get on with it so I can lock myself in the room and not look at you." Jolene said and it was Gale's turn to laugh. He shook his head and off they went to his house. The car ride was awkward to say at least. They looked everywhere but at the person sitting next to each other.

"Can I get your name at least?" Gale said finally looking at the woman who kept her eyes out of the window.

"Jolene." She said not looking at him and he nodded turning his eyes back on the road.

"Gale." He said and it was the end of the conversation. He showed her to her room and she nodded. She did not even look at the house.

"There is food in the kitchen If you need and my room is down the hall." Gale said trying to be at least a good host.

"Okay" Jolene said and shut the door in his face and locked it for good measure. Gale could not help to chuckle. She had character at least. He thought as he poured some whiskey into a glass and downed it and proceeded to work on the bottle. He sat on the sofa and sighed. It will be hard couple of month ahead of them.

Jolene stayed in her bedroom and did not move. She put on some leggings and an oversized shirt and proceeded to draw Gale. The pictures were not pretty. They showed him in different ugly faces. It was what she needed to do to help her cope with everything. The last one she drew it was his actual handsome face. She looked at it and sighed. She knew exactly why he was acting this way and she shook her head. It was just her luck.

Her stomach growled and she decided to leave the safety of her bedroom and find some food. She had not eaten since breakfast and it was already 00:34 on the clock. She quietly got out of the room and into the kitchen and she felt his presence before she saw him sitting on the couch bottle of whiskey in his hand, the next question might hurt her but she needs to know.

"What is her name?" She asked her voice confident and in void of any emotion.

"Katniss." He whispered and Jolene nodded her head. He lost her appetite and left the kitchen with an apple. She will not fight with a ghost. She will accept her fate of a loveless marriage. She was strong enough for that.

 **Well how did ya like the chapter? I hope you do cause I was a little discouraged by it cause I was stuck on it for such a long time. I hope it was not that bad. Can you see them getting together and falling in love? Well it will not be an easy road that I can tell you. Don't worry the next chapter will have Everlark, Hayffie and them two. We will see how they get on with each other. Well I hope you like it and please stayed tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
